


Az alma dilemma

by Galesz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galesz/pseuds/Galesz
Summary: Olyan rég óta áll a gépemen, hogy úgy döntöttem, hogy posztolom. Cracknek szántam.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Az alma dilemma

\- Azt hittem sosem fogok így nézni egy Bosszúállóra, de aztán megláttalak téged – Loki bársonyos hangja simogatta Anthony füleit, ahogy ajkai a halandó bőréhez értek. – Tudtam, hogy hajlandó leszel elárulni a társaidat, csak azt nem, hogy ilyen gyorsan. – A félisten mosolya olyan átható volt, hogy a szerelme megrázkódott tőle. Loki hátra húzódott és bele hörpintett a vörösborba, ami a bárpulton pihent. A hotel bárjának zsivaja eltörpült Anthony szívverésének hangjától. A légvételei szaporák voltak és egyértelműen látszott, ahogy a nadrágjának az eleje megfeszül.

\- Sosem bírtam őket – közölte lezserül a halandó és felállt a bárpulttól. – Mit szólnál, ha a hotelszobámban folytatnánk ezt a beszélgetést? – kérdezte Anthony és megvillantotta a kezében tartott kártyát. Loki nem bírt tovább a halandó vágytól éhes tekintetébe nézni, ezért finoman körbe lötykölte a bort a poharában és arra összpontosított.

\- Megígérem, hogy szédületes élményben lesz részed. – Ennél a mosolynál már elő villant a ragadozó mosolya és a pohár tükröződésében figyelte a férfit.

\- Szédülök… - mondta Anthony és a mellkasára tette a kezét. Nem volt tőle szokatlan ez a drámai megnyilvánulás.

\- Máris? – kérdezte Loki és csábosan lehunyta a szemeit, ahogy újra belekortyolt a borba és megfordult, hogy szembe nézhessen a szeretőjével. Azonban Anthony már nem volt ott. – Anthony? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Loki és körbe nézett. Majd lefelé. – Basszus, Anthony! – Loki letérdelt az ájult halandó mellé és szólongatni kezdte. Amikor nem kapott választ azonnal a gyengélkedőre teleportált és hívta Brucet.

*

\- Már ezerszer meg mondtam, hogy jól vagyok – morogta Tony, ahogy Lokira nézett. A féltisten nem hagyott neki nyugtot, mióta felébredt. A kis játékuk nem éppen úgy alakult, mint ahogy azt eltervezte.

\- Összeestél, az pedig nem éppen a jólét jele – közölte vele Loki egy komoly kifejezéssel az arcán. Tony nem akarta elrántani a kezét, amit a félisten szorongatott, de már nem sokáig bírta, hogy mozdulatlan maradjon. Sértette a büszkeségét ez az egész. – Bruce szerint az arithmia miatt történt. Mégis mióta van neked arithmiád? – kérdezte Loki egy enyhe kétségbeeséssel a hangjában. A mágus feltehetőleg most először hallott ilyen betegségről és alig tudta leplezni a rettegését.

\- Már tinédzser korom óta. Ez nem komoly. Az egyetlen gond, hogy túl szexi voltál. – Tony a szemöldökét mozgatta fel és le, hogy érzékeltesse a gondolatait. - Annyira jól játszottad az ellenségemet, hogy teljesen… - Tony mosolya és hangja teljesen elhalt, ahogy Loki vékony csíkká préselt ajkait bámulta. – Mit akarsz, mit mondjak? – A feltaláló most tényleg elvette a kezét, csak azért, hogy karba fonhassa a karjait. Bruca azt mondaná, hogy védekező testtartást vett fel. Fenébe a kis pszihó elemzéseivel.

\- Azt akarom, hogy vedd komolyan az egészségedet – morogta Loki és felpattant az ágy mellé helyezett székről. – Már nem leszel fiatalabb és nem akarom, hogy ideje korán elhagyj engem.

\- Loki, te is tudod, hogy figyelek magamra. Két éve nem ittam egy korty alkoholt sem – fújtatott Tony. Lokival már több mint két éve voltak együtt és már az első fél év után el búcsózott minden káros szenvedélyétől. – Ami még rosszabb, és bele sem merek gondolni, hogy öregnek tartasz, azért aggódsz ennyire. – A feltaláló felpattant az ágyból, amibe a gyengélkedőn kényszerítették. Egy kicsit megszédült, de össze tudta magát szedni annyira, hogy ne legyen túl nyilvánvaló a dolog.

\- Stark, ha nem vetted volna észre, halandó vagy. Én pedig nem akarom a maradék éveidet ennél is jobban megrövidíteni. – Loki haraggal teli hangja szinte remegett. Mindketten tudták, hogy a félisten Vasemberre utal. Bármikor történhetett vele egy baleset harc közben, amire nem számítanak. Tony úgy érezte magát, mintha megint Pepperrel veszekedne. Olyan keserűség öntötte el, hogy már nem érdekelte, hogy mit vág Loki fejéhez.

\- Nem fogok bocsánatot kérni tőled, mert ember vagyok! Ha nem tetszik a halandóságom, akkor talán már most sem kellene itt lenned! – A szavak úgy martak, mint a legerősebb méreg és a félisten teljesen megdermedt. Tony nyelt egy nagyot. – Loki, én…

\- Megértettem. – A választ halk és semleges volt. Az összes érzelem egy jól felépített álarc mögé rejtve. Loki egy zöld villanással eltűnt és Tony mérgében felborította a korházi eszközökkel teli tálcát. Kirángatta az infúziós tűt a karjából, és elindult, hogy egy fém darabba püfölje az össze dühét.

*

Loki alig bírta kordában tartani a csalódottságát, ezért az egyik kedvenc feszültség levezetésével folytatta az estéjét. Thor persze nem volt túl boldog, hogy céltáblának használta a késdobáláshoz, de azért egész szórakoztató volt. Annyira mérges volt Anthonyra, hogy a csalódottságát kénytelen volt levezetni valahol. Sajnos azonban minél jobban próbálkozott annál kevésbé nyugodott meg. Hetek teltek el, amíg nem beszéltek egymással. Végül Péntek hívása zökkentette ki az önsajnálatból.

\- Szükség van magára a laborban. – A mesterséges intelligenciának a sürgető tónusa, azonnal mozgásba lendítette a félistent. A labort varázslatok védték, melyeket maga Loki helyezett fel. Ennek ellenére nem teleportált egyből a feltalálóhoz, mert a tapasztalat azt mutatta, hogy jobb, ha nem ijeszti meg Antonyt, amikor valaminek a közepén van.

Loki beszállt a liftbe és megkérte Pénteket, hogy vigye a laborba. Pár pillanat múlva belépett az önműködő ajtón és körbe nézett. Anthony a gurulós székében ült és amint megpillantotta Lokit hátat fordított neki. A férfi vagy még mindig mérges volt rá, vagy pedig titkolt valamit. Elnézve a merev testtartást bármelyik lehetett. A mesterséges intelligencia hangjából ítélve valami sokkal rosszabbra számított. Közelebb ment az asztalhoz és akkor megpillantott egy vércseppet a fém lapon.

\- Megsérültél? - kérdezte Loki és Tony elé lépett, aki ugyan elhajtotta a fejét oldalra, nem tudta elrejteni a véres rongyot, amit az orrának nyomott. – Ki ütött meg? – kérdezte a félisten elfojtott dühvel a hangjában.

\- Sen’i – válaszolta Tony orrhangon. – Csag vérzig az ollom – magyarázta és felfedte a véres orrát.

\- Egy orr nem vérzik csak úgy magától – morogta Loki sötéten és mágiával is megvizsgálta a halandó orrát, aki szúrós szemmel hagyta neki a dolgot.

\- A halandóknak igen – válaszolta Anthony, mikor végre újra tudott beszélni. Loki ugyan elengedte az arcát, de nem húzódott hátrébb.

\- Magyarázatot – kérte a félisten.

\- Ez egy halandó dolog. Bármi okozhatja. Túl sok kávé, magasvérnyomás, véralvadási zavar… stb. – sorolta fel Anthony olyan unottan, mintha az időjárásról beszélne. – Ez nem komoly.

Loki összeszűkítette a szemeit és úgy bámulta a szeretőjét, mintha a lelkébe akarna látni. Nem tudta, hogy hazudik-e. Beszélnie kellett erről Bruce-al, mielőtt még valami ostobaságot csinál.

\- Nem kell aggódnod, rendben? – kérlelte Anthony és végig simított Loki karján, ami végre meglágyította a félisten feszült testtartását.

\- Pár napja összeestél, most meg ez – kezdett bele Loki, de Anthony közel hajolt és mélyen megcsókolta őt.

\- Nincs semmi baj. – Anthony a homlokát Loki homlokának támasztotta. – Megígérem, hogy szólok, ha van valami baj. Bízz bennem, kérlek. – A félistennek minden vágya az volt, hogy bízhasson a halandó szavában, de a férfi nem tudta jól felmérni a rá káros hatással lévő dolgokat.

Loki felsóhajtott. – Legyen.

*

Tony jól érezte magát a bőrében és igazából még tetszett is neki, hogy Loki mennyire figyelmes körülötte. Persze nem örült, hogy ennyi év után ütötte fel a fejét ez a betegség, de miután kivették a reaktort újra megjelent ez a kis gond.

A folyosón elhaladva dúdolta az AC/DC egyik számát, amikor megtorpant a konyhában.

\- De van rá esélyem, Thor? – kérdezte Loki idegesen. Tony nem látta, hogy a félisten milyen testtartásban tartja magát, de hangja elég volt ahhoz, hogy elképzelje.

\- Nem tudom… - Thor hangja elég bizonytalan volt. – Apánk kitiltott Asgardból és Idunn almáihoz egyébként sem lehet könnyen hozzájutni. – Thor hangját néha ropogás szakította félbe. Nyilván megint kekszet evett. Bár, mikor nem? A hosszan elnyúló csendben Tony úgy érezte ideje, hogy tovább álljon.

\- Anthony fontosabb nekem, mint a szabályok – mondta halkan Loki.

\- Nem – szögezte le hirtelen Thor ideges hangja. – Ha tényleg fontos neked Anthony, akkor nem rongálod tovább az esélyeid apánknál.

Loki felmordult. – Akkor sem adhatom fel. Nem érdekel, ha Anthony gyűlölni fog, nem halhat meg! – A félisten hangja remegett a tehetetlenség dühétől.

Tony összehúzta a szemöldökét. Loki tudatában volt annak, hogy a férfi nem akarja az almát. Még nem. Már beszéltek erről, de úgy tűnt, hogy a szeretője döntést hozott helyette. Most már mégsem örült annyira a figyelemnek. Vajon Loki tényleg ennyire gyengének hitte?

Tony fújtatott egyet. Loki annyire kétségbeesett volt. A feltaláló hirtelen nem tudta, hogy merre is tartanak. A félisten többet akart, míg Tony foggal és körömmel ragaszkodott a halandóságához.

*

\- Heló – intett vidámon Tony az előtte lebegő, kicsit sem lelkes bűvésznek.

\- Mit akarsz Stark? – kérdezte ingerelve Dr. Strange. Leereszkedett a földre és hagyta, hogy a köpenye vérlázító árulással Tonyn landoljon.

\- A lényegre térek – közölte a bűvésszel Tony, miközben úgy sétált be a szentélybe, mintha az ővé lenne az épület. – Beszélned kell Lokival.

\- Miért tenném? – húzta fel mindkét szemöldökét Strange.

\- Mert azt hiszi, hogy haldoklom –vont vállat Tony és már majdnem hozzáért valamihez, mikor a köpeny rátekeredett a kezére és visszahúzta. A férfi csak szórakozottan elmosolyodott.

\- Miért hiszi ezt? – kérdezte Strange, mikor rájött, hogy Tony nem fogja békén hagyni, amíg nem teszi, amit kér.

\- Pár napja elájultam egy kisebb szívritmus zavar miatt – Tony a telefonjával kivetítette a kórlapját és Strange elé tolta azt. – És Loki azt hiszi, hogy itt a vég, pedig nem. Szóval mondd meg neki, hogy jól vagyok – mosolygott Tony.

\- Hmm. – hümmögte Strange miközben átlapozta a leletet. Az orvos szinte itta a szavakat a kórlapon és valójában tényleg nem volt gond. Sőt, ha jól látta, Tony állapota sokat javult a Thanos-szal folytatott csata óta. – Még egyszer megkérdezem. Miért hasznom származik belőle, hogy segítek?

\- Tudod, te ilyen jó fej vagy. Állatokat hajtogatsz lufiból, felvidítod az embereket, elmondod egy asgardinak, hogy élete értelme nem haldoklik és így nem kerül újabb összetűzésbe az apjával. – Strange arca továbbra sem tükrözött különösebb érdeklődést. – Van egy kesztyűm.

\- Van egy kesztyűd? – kérdezte értetlenül Strange.

\- Igen, a sérült kezedre – tárta szét a karját Tony egy mindentudó mosollyal, amit Strange továbbra sem díjazott. – Bele néztem az aktádba és tudok a balesetedről, elméletileg ez a kesztyű megkönnyíti majd az ujjaid és kezed mozgatását. Légáteresztő, könnyű, a kezedre van alakítva.

\- Mikor volt neked időd lemérni a kezemet? – kérdezte megrökönyödve Strange de aztán inkább felrakta a kezét. – Hagyjuk, beszélek vele.

*

Loki izzott a haragtól, ahogy berontott Tony szobájába. A feltaláló az ágyon feküdt és sokatmondóan kevés ruha volt rajta. Egy pillanatra elfelejtette, hogy miért is volt ideges.

\- Tony – kérlelte Loki elkeseredve.

\- Még mielőtt bele mennénk, tudom, hogy mérges vagy. – Tony egy kissé felé fordult, hogy még több selymes napbarnított bőrt mutasson. – Minden okod meg van rá, de… - A halandó ráharapott az alsó ajkára és egy pillanatra bűnbánónak tűnt. – Meg fogom enni az almát.

Loki összehúzta a szemeit és úgy próbált meg a fontos dolgokra koncentrálni ahelyett, hogy Tony testét bámulja.

\- Idunn almájáról beszélsz? – kérdezte Loki kimérten.

\- Igen – vágta rá Tony, ezzel megnyugtatva Loki zakatoló szívverését.

\- Csak azért állítottad rám Stranget, hogy megnyugtass? – kérdezte Loki, annak ellenére, hogy még mindig mélységesen fel volt háborodva, hogy az a mágusnak nem mondható halandó mozgásképtelenné tette fél órára, amíg nagyon is nyomatékosan közölte Tony állapotát

\- Igen. Azért is – motyogta Tony és mélyen Loki szemébe nézett. – Meg persze azért, hogy tudjak beszélni Thorral, hogy járjon el az érdekünkben és szerezzen egy almát.

\- Tony – sóhajtotta Loki. Nem tudta, hogy mérges, elkeseredett vagy inkább felizgult legyen a jelenlegi helyzetben. Persze elnézve a halandó kaján vigyorát, feltehetőleg pontosan ez volt a szándéka.

Loki ezek után már nem várt sokáig, hogy magáévá tegye a halandót, akivel a hátra lévő pár ezer évet el akarja tölteni.


End file.
